


Just Come Back to Me

by bizarreonline



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarreonline/pseuds/bizarreonline
Summary: They understand why Steve feels the need to help everyone. They understand that saving people is a part of his genetically perfected DNA. Bucky understands, truly, but that doesn't make it any easier to send their love into battle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Just Come Back to Me

While Steve Rogers will always be the scrappy kid from Brooklyn who had a knack for getting into alleyway brawls with people twice his size, he would also always be Captain America. 

Bucky is proud and in love with every aspect of Steve. They were proud of the man he’d become. As proud and in love as they may be, it did not ease the tension in their shoulders or the knots in their stomach as they watch their love run into battle. It was not always about saving the world and aliens determined to end humanity, they’ll admit that. But any scrape or wound on their Stevie is one too many. He may be stronger than either of them could have ever dreamed, he may be harder to fatally injure, but that does not make it any easier to watch. 

Bucky had considered rejoining the Avengers, even just to protect Steve, but after thinking it through and talking with Steve, they both agreed the violence and demand of the job wouldn’t be healthy for Bucky’s mental health. If there is anything Steve cares about these days, it’s Bucky’s mental health, so going back into the fray wasn’t an option. 

Luckily, apparently, the Avengers were just being called for an insignificant event that wouldn’t be very risky at all. At least, that’s what Steve is trying to tell them. If they’re fully believing him, is a different story. Bucky is fully aware that Steve lies about missions in order to not worry Bucky. 

Steve walks into the living room meekly, “Well, mm, I have to meet the others are Stark’s now. I should be back by supper tomorrow.” He tries to come across nonchalant with an even tone of voice.

Looking up from their spot in the corner of the couch, Bucky assesses their boyfriend. Definitely worried about upsetting Bucky, therefore, the mission is more dangerous than he’ll admit. He’s still in civilian clothes with a duffle bag and the shield in its leather case. Setting the book they’d been reading on the coffee table, Bucky stands to meet Steve. 

Combing Steve’s fringe back their fingers, Bucky trails their hands down from his head to his neck, from his shoulders to his arms, down to interlace their fingers.  
“The whole team’s going?” Bucky mutters.  
“Yeah, but really Buck, it’s not a big thing. I guess they think we’re more intimidating as a group rather than in pieces.” 

Again, Bucky knows he’s full of shit, but they’ll let him have this one. They’ll get more information from Nat or Jarvis. Steve feels better thinking he’s shielding Bucky and Bucky feels better knowing the threat Steve is facing. This way, they both get what they want. 

“You’re a real headache, you know that?”  
This causes Steve to smirk and his shoulders to loosen. “I’m real sorry, Buck.”  
“It’s alright, Stevie. I’ve been watching you brashly throw yourself into violence our whole lives. If anything, you’re my favorite kind of headache.”  
With a soft laugh, Steve nuzzles the tip of his nose to Bucky’s hairline as his palms cup their face. 

“Just promise me one thing, doll.”  
“Anything.”  
“Come back in one piece.”  
“I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
